


A Little Consolation

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation; language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Stell just wanted to have a nice warm bath, not a steamy surprise. (Not that he complained, though.)
Relationships: Jo-Ken, KenTell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	A Little Consolation

**A little consolation**

“Someone's in here.” He said louder than usual as he held onto the bathroom's glass door panel. He waited for a few seconds listening for any noise from the outside before moving again.

Stell sighed when he heard the bathroom door click to a close followed by the footfalls echoing away from where he was. Only after hearing nothing did he take off the small towel wrapped around his hips, after which he slowly dipped his tired body into the steaming hot water in the tub. He stretched his long legs in the ceramic, loving the way the softness of the water caressed his skin. If he looked back at the Stell that he was four years ago, he wouldn't have imagined that he'd fall in love with a thing as simple as enjoying a hot bath after a long hectic workday. Not that he complained; after all music was his passion and every day that he spent with his group was a blessing in itself. It may be that he just didn't foresee how the basic things would turn out to be the most treasured ones.

He closed his eyes, the sunflower oil and vanilla essence-flavored steam lulling him slowly to sleep. It was one of the things he had previously been warned about, when he nearly drowned in tub water after waking up in shock and flailing haphazardly that he ended up with oiled water up his nose and helplessly gasping for air. Thus, as a precaution, he carried with him a watch timer with a loud enough alarm so even if he has dozed off he wouldn't be too surprised to find himself submerged in water. He has never had an incident like that happen ever since.

Just when he thought that the he was running barefoot in the sand and the feel of the breeze in his hair was real; his consciousness was taken back to reality by somebody's harsh breathing near him. He almost splashed about carelessly in surprise if he hadn't recognized the voice of the toilet's occupant as Ken.

He moved as quietly as possible, the hot water swishing around his strong thighs. He peeked through the palm-width opening in between the panels and his foot nearly slipped into the water when he realized what the other man was doing.

Ken's eyes were shut, his neck slightly arched, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. He was standing in front of the ceramic bowl, busily dragging his adept fingers along his taut length. His jeans rode dangerously low on his narrow hips, the unbuckled belt shining in the artificial light, and his hipbone prominently showing itself under the wide waistband of his briefs.

Stell gulped hard at the sight, his throat suddenly dry. He had known of the others’ special relationships, and the occasional run-ins with a naked Sejun or Justin or anyone else no longer presented themselves a surprise to him; but being in a situation as intimate as this of their shyest member was something he had never expected before. His better-thinking brain told him to look away and pretend he didn't see anything after, but the heat from his thighs and his healthy male hormones were prompting him to do the exact opposite. There was no use fighting it, so he pushed at his common sense and continued watching his pleasure-seeking group-mate.

It was amazing how Ken looked while his body was taken hold by the strong pull of sex. Stell marveled at the younger man's furrowed eyebrows, the beads of sweat running down his temples. His mouth hung slightly open as he struggled to breathe, the sensations from his lust-ridden body making his heart thump wildly. But it was his panting, moaning sounds that caught Stell's concentration. The deep, emotional voice that multitudes of fans adored onstage or through recorded media was in no comparison to this. This was Ken in the raw; intense, sensual, agonizingly beautiful. Stell felt privileged he was able to experience such intimacy that he knew Josh would never share with anybody else. He took a mental note of every detail of each second that passed by as he could not afford to miss a thing for this chance may never come along again.

“Uhhnng... Josh...” Ken whimpered as he continued to stroke himself. Stell could see the man's thick member, leaking slick at the tip. As the intensity of his fisting increased, Stell observed closely as the trickling sweat on Ken's back drew a dark blue line on the material of the man's t-shirt before most definitely sliding in between the cleft of his tight backside.

Opaque beads of semen now appeared on the swollen tip of Ken's member as the man's panting shortened and his breath became more ragged. His back formed a deeper curve as he arched his body as if trying to reach for something. Stell knew Ken was near his orgasm. The combined sound of slapping skin and his moans inevitably caused SB19’s lead singer’s length to harden. He ignored his own need as his eyes remained fixed on Ken's ascent to ecstasy.

“Ahhh...Josh...” Ken's hand tightened around his sex, staying for some seconds on the swollen head as his body was wracked with the force of his release, strings of cum shooting onto the tiled wall while some clumsily hitting the rim of the bowl. “Uhhhnng...” he moaned while he slowed his pace, his hand milking his length. He had his head thrown back, eyes still closed but the lids fluttered as he rode out the remnants of his orgasm. Sweat dribbled down his forehead to his chin, and Stell eyed the larger patch of sweat-dampened cloth on the man's back.

Some long seconds passed before Ken resolved to move, cleaning off the sex-driven mess he painted on the wall and on the bowl. Stell now rested back into the tub, his body still tense and highly aroused that the hot water seemed a degree cooler than he knew it was supposed to be. His hand fell to his manhood and he began fisting himself under the soft currents of the water. He could still hear Ken's irregular breathing as he moved about, just two glass door panels away.

Stell’s lust-bewildered mind steered him to imagine Ken breathing and panting like that under his taller frame, his legs and thighs wrapping themselves about Stell’s waist as he rammed harshly into the other man's hole.

Stell couldn't help but moan, forgetting that he could be heard, if he hadn’t been already. His back tensed as his hand moved more vigorously around his member, drips of precum mixing lazily with the water. Ken would be moaning, incoherently spewing sex words and profanities at his face while he continued to fuck into him. The imagery was torture and pleasure, and the sounds Stell heard a while ago fueled his urgency to reach his release. Another moan, louder this time escaped his lips, calling out the younger man’s name.

“Ken... ohh…”

And then suddenly he was forced to look up, his flushed face meeting the current object of his desire. “Ken...” he breathed, his voice trembling as nervousness and lust mixed in his muddled brain.

“It's alright.” Ken's arm reached down into the water, joining the other's larger one. He smiled gently, consoling Stell to make him feel at ease. He sat on the edge of the tub, his warm eyes meeting the older man’s heavy lidded ones. “Close your eyes, Stell,” he whispered.

Stell complied without a second thought. His hand fell from his length, allowing his friend full access to the hard flesh. He sighed at the contact which was so much better than what he was just mimicking.

“Ken... uhhnng...” he groaned as the other man's hand began to move, sliding deliciously in an exact rhythm up and down his erection. He bucked his hips unconsciously into the hand fisting him, trying to feel more of the warmth surrounding his member. Just then, he felt a feather-light touch on his shoulder followed by Ken's husky voice.

“Relax... there's no need to rush,” he said, his hand keeping its steady pace.

Stell only nodded as he licked his drying lips. And then he gasped when a slick tongue slipped itself between his parched lips, immediately softening them with the moisture of Ken’s invading mouth. The older man lifted his chin to meet Ken's kiss. He tilted his head to an angle that allowed him to drive his own tongue into the other man's mouth, making him mewl softly. The addicting sound flooded Stell's mind, prompting him to deepen the kiss and make Ken feel his hunger for more.

Ken moaned into Stell's wet mouth as the demanding singer tried to take control of the kiss. He hadn't expected this much passion coming from Stell for him, and he was pleasantly surprised. No wonder his little _invitation_ was such a success to the older man, Ken mused, smiling inwardly. As much as he enjoyed his discovery, he also didn't want to prolong Stell's agony. Such girth and hardness wouldn't be too easy to bear, he thought as his hand slid quicker around the taller man’s sex.

“Ahhh...Ken...please...” Stell broke the kiss as he moaned, his sensitive body trembling with another wave of pleasure. He threw his head back, his forehead furrowing with lust and frustration. Ken bit his lower lip as he watched him.

“Stell, open your eyes.” Ken breathed. Stell did as he heard, his hazy eyes fixing themselves on the younger man. Ken traced his kiss-reddened lips with his thumb, and he smiled as he felt the wisp of air from the other's mouth as he sighed. “Keep your eyes on me while you come,” he instructed, his hand mobilizing to a faster rhythm that made Stell lift his hips off the bottom of the tub as he cried out.

“Ken! Ohhh...” his hands gripped tightly onto the sides of the tub, his knuckles white. He groaned louder from the sensations flooding his body, making it go haywire.

“Let go, Stell. Say my name,” Ken said, whisper-soft, as his eyes bore into Stell’s lust-blown ones.

“Ahh... please…” Stell's lips quivered coming from the effort to speak and hold his gaze upon his friend. As soon as Ken's hand pumped more vigorously on his member, with his thumb fingering the slit on the tip of his engorged erection, Stell knew he had reached the end. “Ken!” he shouted as he spilled his come on Ken's hand before it slowly mixed into the water.

Ken kept his hand around Stell's throbbing length, carefully milking the half-hard flesh, while he massaged his tense shoulder. He was proud of the other man. Not once did Stell take his eyes off of Ken's, a feat he only recently achieved with Josh for the older man was always inept to express his feelings even in the throes of passion.

He let Stell rest his head on his thigh, his breathing slowly going back to normal. Ken's jeans were damp with the moisture of the steaming water as well Stell's sweat soaked head and neck, but he didn't mind. His fingers now laced themselves in his friend’s hair, smoothing out the tangles and massaging his scalp.

“Thank you,” Stell said huskily, his tired smile reaching Ken's gaze.

Ken smiled back. “I know every thing's been rather difficult for us all, and it's stressful,” he smoothed Stell's brow with his thumb. “Don't forget we're just here for you, okay?” he said, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“I won't...” Stell replied before lifting his head from Ken’s lap then leaning back to the towel-cushioned edge of the tub. Ken rose to his feet after planting a kiss on the lead singer’s forehead.

“Set your alarm to forty-five minutes. We'll have fried chicken for dinner, and you don't wanna be late, or else Sejun will eat the good parts,” he joked, making Stell laugh a little.

“He wouldn't dare,” he responded then closed his eyes. He fell asleep as soon as he heard the click of the bathroom door.

+++

Ken entered his and Josh's room and he went straight to the bed, flopping himself on the mattress and rousing Josh from his nap. The man slid his arms around his lover's waist as the taller man snuggled closer to him.

“Langga…” Ken pouted.

“What do you want, baby?” the older man smiled at his lover's childishness.

“I want you to be my pillow,” Ken demanded.

“Your pillow I am, then.” Josh opened his arms wider as Ken cuddled into his embrace, resting his head on the man's chest. “Anything else?” he inquired, his hand languidly stroking his lover's bicep and shoulder.

“You'll be helping Stell out next time, okay?” he murmured, his eyes closing.

“Are you complaining?” Josh asked, dropping a kiss on Ken's brow. He felt his lover shake his head. “Why then, baby?”

“Because I can't cum three times with you during sex and one more for Stell's viewing pleasure, you selfish bastard.” Ken's voice maintained its well-on-its-way-to-sleep tone but it gave Josh the effect he wanted.

The older man smiled. “Selfish, I really am, and I'm not sorry. It's okay, though, you just keep on coming to me.”

The remark still earned Josh a slap on the chest. “That's bad grammar. Sejun will hate you.” Ken warned. “You mean, keep on coming _in_ me.”

Josh laughed and hugged Ken even tighter.

“I wanna take care of Stell more, and I wanna make Justin happier, and I wanna make Sejun sleep. He’s staying up late writing songs…” Ken mumbled against the other man's warm chest. “But I can't do it if I'm too tired, Josh. So next time... you… hnngg...Stell...”

“I got it.” Josh nodded. “This is why I love you,” he mused then kissed the nose of his lover whose eyes were now closed.

“I know…”

Josh smiled as he heard Ken's breath deepen. “I love you so much,” he whispered before closing his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. ^_^  
> How about a little comment? Authors eat that, did you know?


End file.
